


Occasum Solis (English version)

by Final Sėrafin (FinalSerafin)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Humans in Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSerafin/pseuds/Final%20S%C4%97rafin
Summary: One human found himself in planet Equiis by an unknown way.Soon he is found by Fluttershy and Discord.What awaits the two Equiis inhabitants from this human who come from an alternate universe ?Is he a foe or a friend ?
Relationships: Discord/Fluttershy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Occasum Solis (English version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Occasum Solis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592148) by [Final Sėrafin (FinalSerafin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSerafin/pseuds/Final%20S%C4%97rafin). 



Chapter 1 - Arrival of a unknown being

The Everfree forest contained numerous different and unique creatures that were unseen in other parts of Equestria Kingdom or other country of planet Equiis.

That day, a new being, unique and unknown of Equiis, appeared unconscious in the forest in the middle of a almost empty clearing. This being had come to Equiis from his home universe by an unknown way.

Despite this being's unconscious state, no dangerous forest creature attacked it, but that didn't mean that the being was out of danger : the being had a bleeding wound in his chest area, explaining its unconscious state and its limited remaining living time.

Fluttershy was living around the Everfree Forest and loved taking care of animals. She was going on more adventures in the forest recently since her stare power increased and Discord was bent to come help her as soon she was in true danger. 

Most of the time Discord's help was unnecessary in the Everfree Forest as any hostile creature fled when confronted to Fluttershy's stare. Fluttershy was not afraid of the Everfree forest anymore thanks to her stare and the assurance that Discord will come help her. 

So Fluttershy had a new passion: to fully discover the many different creature species of Everfree Forest. Discord then was reading her notes on her findings and was informing her on how exactly he used his chaos magic in the past to create Everfree Forest numerous creatures species.

When Fluttershy found this new specie, a sort of hairless monkey totally clothed, in the middle of everfree forest, she called discord immediately because the creature didn't resemble anything that discord previously created

" Yes, my lovely chaos explorer? " asked Discord whilst he appeared next to Fluttershy.

" Discord, please, can you explain to me what was in your head when you created this species? " asked Fluttershy whilst indicating the creature she had discovered with her hooves

Discord turned itself in the direction that fluttershy was pointing with her hooves and was surprised when he discovered the unknown creature. His eyes showing all his surprise.

" Fluttershy, I assure you that this creature is not one of mine" informed discord whilst he approached the unknown being "it even come from an alternate universe"

Fluttershy looked at Discord with incredulity.

" Discord, how do you know this? "

"You see, Fluttershy, I can perfectly sense this being's energy signature and it is from an alternate universe" explained Discord whilst he crouched to better see the unconscious being "We must hurry otherwise we will never know what this being was"

Then discord pointed to Fluttershy the red colour that was situated in the being's chest area and was soaking the being's clothes.

" Oh My Celestia! " exclaimed Fluttershy. " he is bleeding! "

" And he almost ceased to breathe. " continued Discord. "We must hurry and heal him"

Discord snapped his finger, bringing Fluttershy, the being and himself to Fluttershy's cottage.

" Discord ! Why you didn't alert me !" Exclaimed Fluttershy still under the unannounced teleport surprise.

Fluttershy didn't lose any time after recuperating from the announced teleport and started to heal the being that was now in her bed thanks to Discord. The same Discord was helping by bringing hospital equipment in the room and also started to analyse the being better with his magic.

" interesting"

" Discord. "

" we were both right on assuming he was male "

" Discord ! "

" his clothes has been manufactured in his home dimension and his birth country… "

" Discord !! "

" So he have how much chromosome? Let's see... "

" Discord!!! "

" His species evolved from…?"

" Discord ?! "

" Health state ..."

" Discord !?! "

" He will be awake in… "

" DISCORD !!! "

Discord jumped in surprise due to fluttershy's shout.

" Yes, My Little Lovely Pegasus? " asked Discord whilst winking to Fluttershy in a exaggerated manner.

Fluttershy sighed.

" I am trying to heal him, stop using your chaotic magic in a try to study him, we have no clue on what your chaotic magic can do on him "

Discord looked at Fluttershy with a smile.

"But my dear incarnate kindness, chaotic magic has no bad effect on him, I checked before using my first spell on him" informed Discord with a bigger smile.

Fluttershy stopped herself during one second from the revelation and restarted immediately her healing of the being.

" Discord, you are impossible ! Can't have you said it sooner to me ? " asked Fluttershy.

" You didn't ask and I know you love it when I am like this. " countered Discord.

Fluttershy blushed a little and sighed.

« You are impossible Discord. »

Fluttershy continued her healing and Discord his study of the being.

Finally Fluttershy finished her healing of the being whom was peacefully sleeping in Fluttershy's bed and was connected to numerous hospital machinery and some machinery that Fluttershy has never seen in a hospital.

" Discord ? " Fluttershy looked at Discord whilst pointing the unknown machinery.

" Hum ? This machinery ? They are chaotic tools for studying alternate universe beings ! »

One bip came from one of these tools, stopping Discord in his explanation and the chaos avatar zoomed to the tool which bipped.

" Haha ! " said Discord whilst reading the paper that the machinery which bipped produced. "This being's name is ‘[i]Human, Lucyaël’. " [/i]

He showed the paper to Fluttershy who frowned in disbelief 

" Is [i]'Human, Lucyaël’ [/i]really written on this paper that you are showing me right at this instant, Discord? " asked Fluttershy.

" Yes, my dear co-researcher, it is indeed what is written on this paper » confirmed Discord whilst reading the paper and re showing to Fluttershy.

" Discord…" sighed Fluttershy " All I am seeing on this paper is a caricature of Twilight holding… a twilight cane?"

Discord looked again at the paper, put himself next to Fluttershy and put the paper in a manner that both Discord and Fluttershy were able to see the paper at the same time. The caricature of twilight was really what was visible on the paper.

" Fluttershy " said Discord " I assure you that on this paper we are both looking at the same time, 'human, lucyaël' is written in chaotic script"

Fluttershy frowned harder because all she was seeing on that paper was the caricature of Twilight holding THE Twilight Cane

" Really Discord ?? Some 'chaotic script ? "

Fluttershy frowned and stared at Discord, she was starting to use 'THE Stare' on Discord.

" Ho, if only you were able to see your own face at this very moment, 'shy, it is so funny" bursted out of laughter Discord.

Fluttershy looked Discord who was rolling of laughter literally. She was a little reprobative but also she was amused by Discord and she sensed she was blushing too. Discord was the only one who was capable of making her have so conflicting emotion but she was loving it.

" Discord... " started Fluttershy.

One noise coming from the human stopped whatever the two were doing.

They both looked back at the human and they were able to see that he was becoming awake.

Fluttershy and Discord soon would know about the human… in the next chapter


End file.
